The field of the present invention is medical needle safety shields.
For some time, the art has recognized the desirability of protecting personnel from accidental sharps injuries or needle sticks. More recently, concerns have been expressed about the possibility of transmitting serious or potentially fatal infections as a result of such accidents. Most recently, legislation requiring the use of safe needle technology is pending in a number of States and before the Occupation Safety and Health Administration. Although, the art has recognized the desirability of protecting against accidental sharps injuries or needle sticks, truly practical, easily and safely manipulated and inexpensive protective devices are still not available. Accordingly, there is a need for a needle assembly having a safety mechanism to cover used needle points which is practical, easy to use and does not require elaborate manufacturing.